The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus and a method for setting a receiving antenna thereof, for receiving broadcasting radio waves, thereby to output vide/audio signals therefrom. And in particular, it relates to a receiving apparatus and a method for setting the receiving antenna, which can execute the function, i.e., channel-search for memorizing an optimum setup of the receiving antenna at every receiving channel in a short time, as well as, searching channels receivable.
A transmitting station and/or a relay station for broadcasting radio waves, in particular, within the terrestrial broadcasting, it/they may be sometimes provided or located in a plural number thereof for one (1) receiving area. For example, in the following Patent Document 1 is disclosed a technology for enabling an automatic adjustment, in particular, on the receiving antenna direction for the optimum receiving.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-86019 (2001).